Letters of Lust and Love
by DolceBella
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Natasha Seige never had the perfect friendship, they never actually like eachother either.Come and read their letters to eachother and to family and read their thoughts when they get the surprise of their life.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Draco Malfoy screamed at the top of his lungs, "I hate you, you plump witch!"

Natasha Seige stuck out her tongue.

Their parents watched them from the villa, realized that then and there, the children would be married one day.

"Lucius, are you thinking what I am thinking?" questioned Natsha's father to Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes, we shan't tell them now. Christmas of their seventh year, that is when we tell them," Lucius informed Mr. Seige.

"What school is Draco going to?"

"Hogwarts. And Natasha?"

"Beauxbatons."

"How shall they stay in touch?"

Mr. Seige contemplated this for a moment. He answered, "They shall write letters to each other weekly."

Before Lucius could respond, Draco shoved Natasha into the glittering water of the lake. She yelled in shock, in anger. She looked like a drowned cat. Her black hair clung to her neck and her face. Her blue eyes held tears, but she refused to cry, refused to let Draco win.

Draco stood there, smirking triumphantly. His icy gray-blue eyes laughed with amusement at the sight of the tubby little girl drenched from head to toe. He sauntered over to her as she struggled to climb out of the water.

With a chuckle, he asked, "Do you need help, your Highness?"

With a fake innocence in her eyes, she held out her hand. He grasped it as he went to pull her out of the lake; she yanked him off his unsuspecting stance. He toppled into the cold water. His pointy aristocratic face emerged from the surface of the lake. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead.

Natasha giggled.

The fathers ambled over to them, snickering, helping them out of the water. Draco rips his hand away from his father and clamors out himself, a defiant look in his eyes. Natasha climbs into her Daddy's strong, safe arms, shivering.

"Let's get you children inside."

Lucius and Mr. Seige share a knowing look. "Someday this hatred they have will fade into love."


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I own nothing, i forgot to put it in the previous chapter but i'll place it here for the entire story.

Chapter one

Dearest Father,

Needless to say that your last owl more than confused me. What possible surprise could you have for me? As your only child, I have everything I could possibly want and/or need. So will you tell me or am I going to have to wait until I come home over the Christmas holiday?

To answer your questions regarding school, nothing has changed I am still top student at Beuabaxton's!

Other than my desire to learn what kind of surprise you have in store for me, life is still pleasant and uneventful as always. I shall write to you upon your latest owl. I will see you for Christmas.

Love always, Natasha

Mr. Seige sat in his study while reading his daughter's last owl. A smile crept onto his face knowing that soon his daughter would be taking care of for the rest of her life and he would not have to worry about her future. This Christmas would be one of the best yet.

Father,

Now you of all people understand that Malfoy's hate surprises. Therefore, I ask you…no Malfoy's do not ask…I demand that you tell me what this surprise is!

School is fine except for know-it-all-mudblood-Granger. Potter and Weasley are buffoons as usual, why can't they just die. I swear the world would be a better place. Now Father, I understand you and Mother are rather fond of the Parkinsons but please allow me to hex their daughter Pansy into the next millennium. She is a rather annoying little bugger, always saying 'Dracie I adore your' and 'I am going to marry my Dracie' please father let me hex her for the nickname alone. Than allow me to hex her for even suggesting a marriage between her, and me I would sooner marry Granger and be disowned than marry that thing … er... I mean her.

Draco

P.S. And what is this spending Christmas in Paris? We never leave the manor too many muggles as you always say!

Mr. Malfoy sat in his study reading his son's feeble attempt to sound threatening in a letter. 'Well son you still have much to learn from your old man after all, and I would not worry about Pansy she'll be gone soon enough' Lucius thought, his usual smirk creeping across his frozen face.

Dearest Uncle Severus,

We have not spoken in such a long time. It has been four weeks! Are you to busy for me, your precious lovable one and only niece?

I hope all is well with you; everything is fine over here, except for the moronic Potions Professor. I swear he is going to get us all killed or horrible disfigured one day! Like today for example, never ever put Dragon's blood into the Remosia potion. Well guess what my wonderful intelligent Potions Professor did! Did you guess yet? Well if you did not, he put Dragon's blood into the potions and before he would listen to me scream no BAM! He blew up the entire potions room. Poor Zena McCoy almost lost her arm! I knew that having you for an uncle would have me know much about potions before I started but this is utterly ridiculous! I mean I could teach that class better, Merlin knows that! In addition, that student of yours... Nielvle…Neville… the one always blowing things up could teach the class better!

I have a question. Father has this surprise for me and I would like to umm know what it is a head of time so I can plan if I'm going to like it or not. I need to figure out what it is and I was wondering if you could just tell me what it is or shed some light on his surprise by telling me. Would you please tell me? After all I am your Princess, your one and only and might I add favorite niece.

Love always Natasha.

Professor Snape, read his niece's letter and smiled 'How much of your mother is in you?' The potions master thought this as he wrote a reply. How he wanted to laugh, he could imagine princess' face as she said the words of the letter, 'Yes you are your mother's child alright, exactly like her in every way.'

Natasha,

I will never understand why I must weekly write to you. Honestly, we never see each other, Hell I do not even know what you look like anymore. Let us hope your appearance has... Shall we say improved since our last physical meeting? We spent half a summer together before our first years of school and our wonderful Fathers insisted we keep in touch. There is no point in it really.

Anyway, since I hate this, you hate this, and I have better things to do than write you, like figure out Father's surprise, how are you? Hope all is well; things are amazing here at Hogwarts. Blah, Blah Blah, well there I believe that will suffice for a letter.

Draco

Natasha read the letter Draco sent. Oh how she hated this boy. Ever since that summer by the lake. 'He infuriates me' she thought coldly…. 'Wait did he say something about a surprise? Oh, no he did, no, no, Father would no dare! He loves me too much to upset me around Christmas time, and besides he will have oh what is her name there… his girlfriend of the month. I wonder if I should ask Draco about this surprise just so I am aware and all of course.'


	3. chapter two

                                                                     Chapter two

Dearest Daughter,

    Now honestly would it be a surprise if I told you? No, it would not, now stop sulking dear it will do you no good in the end, and surely, you can wait a few weeks until Christmas to find out. After all the surprise will be well worth it, it is for your benefit, always remember that.

     Glad to hear that school is well, if you have any problems you tell me immediately after all I am a very important, powerful, and wealthy ministry man. Now child you are not involved with some one right now correct. I ask because I am worried about who will take care of you after I am gone, your mother is dead I have no family and your uncle is well a teacher, and you although you will be old enough, no one of your status should have to work and look after herself.

                                                                                      Love always, Father

 Natasha read and reread the letter her Father sent. 'Oh Merlin this surprise can't be good, I wonder is Father sick, why else would he talk about when he's gone? I can take care of myself; it is not as if I do not have the money too! Oh Merlin, now I am going to have to ask Draco some rather personal questions, ugh why cannot I have a normal Father who would just tell me what this surprise is.'

   Draco,

            I understand that Malfoys hate surprises, but alas, I cannot tell you until Christmas. Oh yes, and Draco a point of advice Malfoys are never told what to do by anyone so never demand anything of a Malfoy or give into another's demand.

             As for school, you should be beating Miss. Granger; after all, you are my son. As for Pansy do not worry about her, you were never going to marry her anyway. I am sure that when she hears of your engagement to someone else she will take it well. Oh my, I almost gave it away there, tsk, tsk.

              As for Christmas in Paris, I hear its lovely there and your Mother and I have figured that it was time for a change.

                                                                                                Lucius, your Father

Draco read the letter and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. 'I don't have to marry Pansy! I do not have to marry Pansy! Ah, life is good. I wonder whom Father wants me to marry, now. I wonder if I will see her in Paris. Ah, look another letter for me to read I wonder could this be from that girl I must keep writing to, ah yes it is... Hmm maybe I should read it now.' Draco pondered this for a moment before he sat down to read the letter.

  Draco,

       The Malfoy charm you have never stops to amaze me. Aren't Malfoy supposed to be the most charming people in the world? Well I guess they are, after all you are such the flatter. I must agree you constantly owling is a nuisance. I do not like you and you certainly have no love or respect for me, for that matter. Our parents had a very stupid moment when they said you two must always keep in touch.

     Nevertheless, to the point, I am fine. Glad you are fine as well, Blah, blah. Blah as you so blatantly put it.

      What are you going on about, Father's surprise. I honestly do not care but I must ask you are you currently involved and do you happen to know whom you are marrying? Now doesn't going thinking that I have some secret desire to snog you or anything like that but I must know because well, I am just curious? By any chance, are you going to Paris for the Christmas Holiday? Odd questions I know trust me they were hard to write without gagging but I must know, so you must be honest when you answer. Now I understand that an honest answer might be a foreign concept to you so if you do not know what it means look it up. Write soon!

                                                                                              Natasha

Draco read the letter and nearly gagged himself. 'EW, she wants to know about my personal life, and she's just so … plump... EW. I, Draco Malfoy would never snog her. How dare she insult my intelligence, of course I know what a honest answer is, it is... Umm... Er... When you… no that is not it. Well I know what it is, and how dare she insult my Father, only I can do that!' Draco growled as he took out some parchment and a quill and began to write to Miss. Charming Natasha.

     My Princess,

          How could I ever be too busy for you? Honestly, Natasha you are the only thing I have left of my sister and besides I love you. Something very few people ever hear me say so treat it like gold.

           The tales you tell of your Potions Professor are frightening. You need a new teacher or a new school or something. I have no doubt that you could teach better than that buffoon of a teacher could but are you positive that my student who cannot make a simple potion with out blowing up at least ten caldrons could teach better?

            As for your Fathers surprise, I have not a clue to what it is and even if I did I believe I would have been sworn to secrecy. Now you are a very intelligent child I am sure you will figure it out soon enough. Well write again soon, I love you Natasha I am always here for you if you need me.

                                                                                  Love always, Uncle Severus

            Tasha read her Uncle's letter, how she adored her uncle and how he adored her. Sometimes she would wish to be his child but that was a different matter in itself. Somehow, even if her Uncle could not answer her most demanding questions he still made her smile, he made her feel safe and loved.

            Now, Natasha loved her father but ever since her mother died, he just gave her everything she wanted and needed no questions asked. Over the summer, he would hardly look at her and acknowledge her presence, but he played the part of the doting Father all the time. 'Maybe he blames me for her death but is too soft hearted to say anything so he acts like he cares,' Natasha thought with a tear in her eye.


	4. chapter three

                                                         Chapter three

Father,

 You are of course right, it would not be a surprise if you told me, but does this surprise have anything to do with the Malfoys? Rather Draco and myself? Are they spending Christmas with us? Father please tell me.

  Oh, Father tell me that is not the case. After all Draco and I hate each other more than Harry Potter hates the Dark Lord. We only write each other to please you and Mr. Malfoy. I do not want to spend Christmas with him or his Family. Father you must understand he said horrible things to me when we first met; he did horrible things to me. To this day, I still am apprehensive about standing too close to a lake.

                                                                                 Natasha

Mr. Seige read his daughter's letter. 'Oh, Merlin she's figuring it out. Stupid smart child of mine. This will ruin everything if she figures it out. My goodness my child is very ungrateful, what ever happened to "Dearest Father" and "Love always, Natasha" well she will have a good talking to. Maybe she does not understand how important this is; after all, it is for her well-being. Stupid daughter doesn't understand the choices we men must make.'

Under normal circumstance, Mr. Seige would smile at his daughter's letters and her attempt to resist. She was so much like her mother maybe a bit too much like her. After all, he did love his daughter far beyond anything in this world, that is why he gives her everything but he also have to act like she doesn't exist at times, because Natasha has her father wrapped around he pinky finger and well it would not do well for a powerful ministry man to melt at his daughter's needs.

Father,

   What do you mean I am not marrying Pansy? Do not get me wrong I am thrilled about this fact; in fact, I think I am walking on air knowing this. However, I am curious to know what changed? In addition, who am I to marry now that Pansy is out of the picture? Alternatively, do I get to pick my own wife?

     What is with this change of plans for Christmas? Why Paris? Is there someone there that we must see? I do not understand, and for that, I hate you. Why must you leave everything to be a mystery? You are my father you are supposed to fill me in on these little details of life!

     I hate not knowing anything…correction everything! Why can't you be a normal Father who tells his son why they are spending Christmas in Paris?

                                                                                   Draco

Lucius read his son's letter. 'My son, ha, the boy hates me. For a stupid reason to, who for Merlin's sake hates there Father because he will not tell him why they are not spending another boring Christmas at home in the cold, dark Manor. Well obviously my son does!'

This thought made, Lucius stop. His son, his own flesh and blood hates him. 'My sweet son, who I love, hates me for the stupidest reason anyone could think of, no there must be more. I will have to find this out. Doesn't the boy realize that everything I do is for his well-being? Stupid son doesn't understand the choices I have to make for him.' A small tear rolled from Lucius cold grey eyes.

Natasha,

   Your gratitude is always appreciated. Glad to see you have impeccable taste in men, but do not get your hopes up darling. After all, I would never be with someone like you. Last time I saw you, which ironically was the First and only time I saw you, you were how shall I put this; you were a plump little witch and not pretty in the smallest ways.

Now, before you go and cry to your daddy, I have a few more things to say to you. One I do not believe that you are just curious about my personal life all of a sudden. Why are you so interested and egger to hear about it sweets? Second I do know what an honest answer is and I am going o give you one, now do not die of shock just yet. I am spending Christmas with my family in Paris, and I am not engaged or seeing anyone for that matter.

Honestly, I do not understand why you wanted to know all that but I do understand that Father has some surprise for me over the Christmas break. Oh, yes before you think you are off the hook, what about you love? Tell me whom has daddy sold you to?

                                                                     Draco

Natasha read the letter and tears fell from her face before the anger inside her boiled to the point of her having to rip the letter up and throw it into the fire beside her bed. 'How dare he? Who died and made him Minister? He has no right calling me nicknames! But this is horrible he really hates me and he's not involved and he'll be in Paris over the Christmas Holiday, Oh Merlin I hate my life!'

Dear Uncle Severus,

  You had better make sure no one hears you talk about me otherwise your Big-Scary-Potions-Master persona you love so much will be destroyed….Ha-ha… I love you too!

Sometimes I think you are the only one who cares, but that is not what I am writing about.

Yes, my school does need a new potions mast but what is the point I am in my last year and I have just half a year to go and than he will be out of my life for good. I am sure my Professor has it down to hours. He honestly hates me, ever since first year, when I corrected him when he was telling a sixth year about a very complicated potion. All I did was correct him because he gave the wrong ingredient. Well he holds it against me. Like today, I asked him about a very complex memory potion and he said, "Well, miss prissy, since you seem to know so much about potions and you believe that I know nothing, you should know the answer and therefore I am thus inclined not to tell you the answer." How cruel and ridiculous can you be? I really hate that man!

I really wish you knew what Father's surprise was. I have a horrible feeling that he is going to tell me that my husband has been chosen and I think I know who he chose. Oh, Uncle, it is horrible. This boy is a complete git. You are most likely wondering his name and if I am right than his name is, ugh it pains me to even think about it, Draco…. Draco Malfoy. I hate him, just as much as I hate my Potions Professor.

                                                   Well, I must go now, love you forever, Natasha

Professor Snape read his niece's letter and his usual smirk that she gave him was replaced with a frown. 'My poor princess she's in so much pain and no one seems to notice, if only I could help her. Well maybe I can, at least alleviate her problem of the moronic potions professor. The headmaster owes me a favor anyway. Draco Malfoy her, Fiancé she will make a good wife to him, they will challenge each other of course but the best couples did, James and Lily Potter, Draco's parents Lucius and Narcissa, oh, the list goes on and on. Soon princess will see this is all for the best.'


	5. chapter four

                                                           Chapter four

Natasha,

   Stop being a spoiled Princess. The Malfoys are not a bad family at all and you and Draco get along perfectly fine. You will see this is all for the greater good of the wizarding kind and for your well-being.

   Now seeing how the holiday is almost upon us, I am not expecting a return owl, but I do have a favor to ask. Well no, you will do this whether you want to or not. You will arrive on Saturday and you will wait for the Malfoys and personally escort them to our villa. Understand that this is not a time for your temper and stubbornness to be seen.

                                                               Take care until Saturday, Father

Natasha read her Father's letter and the glow that was once in her eyes was now gone. 'Personally escort them! What am I a house elf or something? I secondly I do not have a temper nor and I stubborn! Stupid Father doesn't want me to be happy.'

Draco,

   Do not flatter yourself it is hardly becoming. I can hardly say that I would ever be remotely attracted to you. However I do believe I will be seeing you soon, say Saturday?

    Now I could be cruel and not explain myself but that would make me more of a Malfoy than a Seige and I would never want that. Now Draco, the reason I am suddenly interested in your life is that my villa is in Paris. I spend every Christmas in Paris; my Father has a surprise for me and has told me that you will be staying with us over the Holiday.

     Now put your little brain into thinking mode and put it all together, you aren't involved with anyone, your Father has a surprise for you, my Father has a surprise for me, I am not with anyone, our parents have made us keep in touch and there is this tiny fact of you spending Christmas at my home with my Family. Are you thinking about it all yet? Did you put it all together? Am I right? Have our parents chosen to ruin our lives by us being betrothed? All the sign point to it. Lets face it we are engaged! This is horrible, I hate you I would rather marry Harry Bloody Potter than be within ten feet of you!

     Is there anyway that it could be anything else?

                                                                           Natasha

Draco let Natasha's words sink into his head. 'How could I be so bloody stupid? She is right! It all makes sense… wait did she mention Potter? Why would she rather be with him, I am much better looking and at least I have money. I could provide for her like no one else. Oh, this girl infuriates me. Hmm maybe if I play stupid this might all go away. Oh who am I kidding?'

Draco,

   We are a traditional family in a traditional society. Therefore, any thoughts you had of picking your own wife is utterly absurd. Your wife has been chosen and you will meet her soon.

     Now, Draco stop being a disgrace to the Family and beat the Granger girl in school and stop whining. You are a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. Malfoys never whine!

                                                                                           Father

Draco read his Fathers note 'Merlin I can't get a break today, in one had I have a crying girl and in the other I have my psychotic Father. Christmas is certainly going to be interesting,' Draco rolled his eyes as he thought this.

My Princess,

    Do not worry about my reputation at Hogwarts. Even if someone heard me, talk about you on one would ever believe it.

    I do not see how your Potions Professor became a teacher but I do see a small light, that is depending on your definition of light, at the end of the tunnel. I would not worry too much about your Potions Professor much longer. Any questions you can always owl.

     Now as for your Father's surprise. Do you really believe he wants you to marry already? After all, you are his baby, his only child. Well if he does, I am sure that the boy he has picked is respectable and a worthy partner for you. As for it being Draco Malfoy, I do not believe you know him very well now do you. He has been my student for seven years and I must say he is very capable, one of the best students of his day.

  Well I must get back to class; Longbottom has picked now the perfect time to blow up another caldron.

                                                                       Love Uncle Severus

Natasha read her Uncle's letter. 'Thank Merlin; I have him as an Uncle. He always knows how to make me feel better, always good to me. Maybe he is right. Daddy wouldn't want me to marry so young maybe he just wants to see how Draco and I react to each other, yes that is it' Natasha thought as she gathered her things that she would need for Christmas Holiday.


	6. chapter five

                                                                       Chapter five

Natasha,

     Are you always this pleasant? Well maybe your crazy idea about us is right. Considering that my Father just told that I will not be marrying Pansy. Such a wonderful memory, best thing my Father ever did for me, but he will never know that.

    Oh, darling just a small fyi, even if you do marry me, you will never be more of a Malfoy than a Seige. Do not say you could never be attracted to because you could and you are. I am after all, me. Besides whatever image you have of me has changed I am not ten anymore. As for this wonderful fantasy that you and I are engaged, although you have very valid points and make a strong argument, I believe that our parents have something worse planed out.

                                                                                     Draco

Natasha read Draco's letter, the desire to slap him for the insult and his large ego grew more and more. 'He thinks that I'm not a pleasant person and why does he think I would or could fall for him? He must be a daft, just as Father says that Headmaster of Hogwarts is! He had better stop calling me darling too! What Fantasy? More like a nightmare, oh I do not want to marry him, hmm maybe we won't be engaged maybe its just to see if we can get along,' Natasha thought as  she picked up a letter from her Father to read. 'Odd, I did not think I'd be getting a letter from him until after the holiday.'

Natasha,

      I have wonderful news for you! Although it is your last year of school and its almost over but after the Christmas Holiday all students from your school will go to Hogwarts for Potions because, well your teacher happens to slightly aloof from his responsibilities.

      Do not worry about being favored by Professor Snape; he treats all his students equally. No body knows you are his niece anyway. Now apparently since Hogwarts has houses you will be placed in Slytherin house and have potions with Gryffindor. Apparently, you win points for your house or some silly nonsense like that.

                                                                                    Father

Natasha read the letter and groaned 'ugh Draco goes to Hogwarts… Draco is in Slytherin… I have to spend more time with him… ugh this will be the worse year of my life. What should I do? Oh I know I'll write Uncle Sevie a letter! He'll tell me what to do,' Natasha pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote to her uncle and than sent the letter via owl.

Uncle Sevie,

      Well Father is just full of surprises. Although, I believe you had something to do with this on. Apparently, our potions professor has been fired because he was incompetent. Oh imagine that, here I thought he was the greatest wizard of our time! So until the new term starts I'll be taught potions by this Professor maybe you heard of him, he's supposedly the best of his time, the name is Professor Snape. Well have you heard of him? Is he as good as his reputation claims?

      Now correct me if I am wrong but did you use 'Draco Malfoy' and 'maybe he's changed' in the same coherent thought? Draco Malfoy is a lonesome git. I cannot stand the boy, granted I have not seen him in seven years but that is not the point I am making here. The point is seven years ago he was awful to me and I am sure that 7 years later he is no bloody different.

   Well I have to finish getting ready for Saturday, all my love, Natasha

Professor Snape had to laugh as he read his niece's letter 'silly girl she's clueless to the fact that she is smitten with Draco and she has not even see him yet.'


	7. chapter six

                                                             Chapter six

My Princess,

      Can you really insinuate that your dear old loving innocent uncle would do such a thing? Look at it this way you get to see Draco in completely new light. You might even like what you find.

       How bad could Draco have been? After all, weren't you both about ten when you first met? Natasha people change and seven years is a long time. Promise me you will give Draco a chance, as I am sure he is giving you a chance.

       Have fun on your holiday and give Draco a chance he might very well surprise you.

                                                                                            Love Uncle Severus

Natasha read the letter on the train and thought 'Maybe Uncle Sevie is right. Maybe all I need to do is give Draco a chance, not like I have not already but that is not the point. Well I have changed a lot in seven years, hmm Draco's reaction to the new me should be interesting enough. Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad.'

My dear sweet Uncle Sevie,

       Well people may change but I think I liked Draco better when he pushed me into a lake! Yes, I said I liked the old Draco Better. This new Draco is more arrogant and there is just something about him that I do not like.

        Saturday, arrived all too quickly if you ask me. He is horrible. At this rate, the break will last forever. Save me please, I beg you. I will clean the dungeon floors if I have to, just please get me out of Paris. Well now that I am sure to have your full and undivided, attention let me tell you about the past three days.

      Saturday, came by and I had to await the arrival of the Malfoys at the train station. Which is not a very clean place, it is rather disgusting actually. They arrived and looked like what some would call 'rich and snobby.' I am beginning to think that those people are right. Narcissa looked right at me and walked past me. She did not know who I was. Honestly, I could not have been that unrecognizable. I called out to them as Lucius and Draco began to follow her, she turned and looked very embarrassed that she did not realize who I was. Lucius than went on to tell me how I looked exactly like my mother as we got into the carriage, Narcissa nodded in agreement. Draco however, well he has a perverse mind I will tell you. He ogled me, I feel so used. How dare he use me like I am some piece of meat! The nerve of the boy. I brought them back to the villa where Father went with Lucius into the study and Narcissa left me to talk with Father's new girlfriend. Therefore, I was left alone with Draco.

      It was like this for three days. Draco kept smirking at me and looking at me like I was his. So I did something that is probably going to get me in trouble one of these days, I slapped right across the face. Oh, it was priceless; his icy eyes went from no emotion to shock. I honestly had every right to slap him, after all, I am not his to smirk at and besides it is rude to ogle your host. Than he made me so angry when he asked why I slapped him, I just had to scream and storm off to my room. I just hate him so much.

      The today was the worst though. Father asked me to show Draco around. I had to be out in Paris with him, it was almost mortifying. I say that because as I was showing my future husband around Paris, some girl came up to him and tried to flirt with him. She was saying things like 'you are the hottest thing that I have seen in Paris' and 'you look so good I could eat you up,' I believe the girl was blind though. Draco is not that good looking. With his icy blue-grey eyes, shaggy blond hair, muscular body and six-foot frame he is not that good looking. I did however, have the sudden urge to drag him a way from this girl, maybe to save her from one of his arrogant remarks. Draco just chuckled at the girl and walked away putting his arm around my waist leading me away.

      Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I have to get Draco something. I already have a gift for Lucius and Narcissa but I need one for Draco. What to buy him? Hmm maybe something deadly, like a poisonous snake or maybe a deadly toad. I wonder what Draco will buy me, maybe a pretty four-karat tear cut diamond ring to go on my pretty little finger.

     Well have a Happy Christmas, Uncle Sevie. I love you, Natasha

Professor Snape placed the letter on his desk and thought 'well that is one half of the story, where is Draco's half?' Like magic, another owl appeared in the window with a letter from Draco to Professor Snape. Professor Snape picked up the letter and began to read.

 Dear Professor Snape,

      You might be surprised to hear from me, but I need someone to talk to and I have no other option. I hope you will be able to help me, and not have too much of a bias opinion because ….well… sir the girl that I am having problems with happens to be your niece.

      As I am sure, you know sir, my family and I are spending the holidays with Natasha and her father. I have not seen Natasha in seven years and well she has changed. When I first saw her at the train station, I thought that she was just this beautiful muggle. Well she obviously was not; she was Natasha Seige, stunning. I could not take my eyes off her thus, making her very mad. Although, I do not understand why. After all I am of course me, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince she should be grateful to have someone of my status look at her like there could never be another girl in the world! Of course, she was not grateful. In fact she did something that was so… so… ugh there are no words to describe what she did. She slapped me sir, she slapped me because I thought she was beautiful and because I cannot take my eyes off her. Natasha the girl who loathes me and I loath back very well slapped me because I had a nice thought about her. Tell me Professor, does that make any sense? No, it does not! Why do women have to be so moody? Three days later and Tasha still will not say why she slapped me, although I know it is because I had a, gasp, nice thought about her.

       Than today, she took me out and showed me around Paris. It was actually very nice until this muggle girl decided to flirt with me. I did not flirt back or anything, I just listened to the girl talk and did the occasional chuckle and thank you. I believe that Tasha got a little bit jealous. Such an adorable girl, that Tasha, especially when she gets jealous. Her blue eyes get all large and shinny, her pink lips begin to twitch, and her shoulders roll in frustration. Ah, she is just so cute, all green with envy. Wait what am I saying? I, Draco Malfoy, think some girl is adorable. No, oh Merlin, no, I will stop thinking such thoughts. Life is much simpler when Tasha and I hate each other.

      Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I am supposed to buy Tasha a gift. I have no idea what she would like. Maybe I should get her something to remind her of our summer by the lake. Maybe I should get her a book. Any ideas professor?

                                     Well have a happy Christmas, Draco Malfoy

Professor Snape read the letter and thought 'how feeble young love is. I do hope neither of them buys something that they will regret. I should write to them and maybe stop them from doing something they cannot take back. Why did I never notice how inflated Draco's ego was? Well it will not stay that way for long, princess will make sure of that.'

 I would like to thank all my reviewers. This is my first fic so any type of review is welcome, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. I have the next six chapters written and as soon as I can get them updated, I will. I do not know how long this fic is going to be maybe 15 chapters maybe more. Thanks again to the reviewers and keep the reviews coming.


	8. chapter seven

                                                          Chapter seven

My Princess,

    I must say, are you jealous much my child? I found your last letter very amusing. I do believe that you might have feelings other than hatred toward Draco.

    Now what is this ogling that you speak of? Are you saying that Draco likes you and you slapped him because of it? Now Princess, you are very intelligent and I would like you to use your brain and think about that question. Now of course you right, you are not his to stare at or smirk at, oh, no, you are just his future wife. I am going to let you ponder that statement for a moment.

    Why won't you tell Draco why you slapped him? The boy does have a right to know. Of course, maybe you are not telling him because it would seem stupid because the reason you have is not a valid reason at all. I also believe that you are jealous because of the muggle girl possibly taking what you already consider yours, after all you did call Draco your 'future husband' you and I both know that if you do not want a marriage to happen it won't. Now as for a Christmas gift, try something not so deadly. Why not give him something that you will not regret giving him, like a journal or a watch.

                                        I love you Princess. Happy Christmas, Uncle Severus

P.S. Do stop calling me Uncle Sevie, it is not very becoming.

Tasha read her Uncle's letter and although she should have been furious at him for saying that she was jealous and that she cared about Draco, she was not. A smile crept onto Tasha's face as she thought of the gift that she had gotten Draco, 'he is going to love it,' she thought happily.

Dear Draco,

    As your Professor and mentor, I would have no problem helping you. This might be a situation where is might become very difficult for me not to poison your food or hex you into the next century.

     Now with that said, onto my comments. My niece is, how shall I put this, stubborn when she wants to be. I have heard of the past that you two share and I must say I do not blame her for welcoming this sudden change in you with open arms. You have to admit it is strange to have the boy that ridiculed her all of a sudden want her. Of course, it is not that big of a deal, Oh, no, just having the boy that hated her just turn around one day and start staring at her like there was no one else in the world. Laughable concept really, now think about it Draco.

     As to your questions about women and their moods, I do not have the slightest idea. My advice just roll with the punches, take blame is necessary. If you do not like that advice ask your Father, I am sure he will have something to say on the matter.

     Now Draco, do be careful around princess, she does not take things lightly. If I were you, I would avoid flirt with other girls when in her presence. It might sound crazy but just do it for her. Are you sure you do not have any other feelings for princess, apart from hatred, after all you do think she is adorable.

    A Christmas gift should not be hard to find at all. Tasha is easy enough to buy for. Anything that surprises her will make her happy. Jewelry or maybe if you just took her out one night, that would be enough for her. Just do not get her something stupid. You will regret it for the rest of your life.

                                                                                      Happy Christmas, Professor Snape

Draco read the letter and cringed at the thought of being hex into next century by his professor. Than Draco realized something 'maybe princess wants me, and she wrote about it to professor and he knows.' For the first time in recent history, a large smile crept onto Draco's face, as he thought 'Christmas is not going to be so bad after all.'

Dear Uncle Sevie,

     How could you even think that for a brief moment that I could be … jealous…when it comes to Malfoy? I am flabbergasted at the thought! As for caring about him. Oh, I care about him all right; I care about him enough to buy front row tickets to his execution. I would never care for someone like him; he always has to have the last word. Draco is also arrogant and believes that he is a God, with his piercing blue-grey eyes, blond hair, broad shoulders and muscular body. He also believes that he is Merlin's gift to witches everywhere! He is not by the way. There is someone much better; I just have not met such a person yet.

     Now Uncle Sevie, are you telling me that you are so old you do not know what ogling is. Well in case you do not know what it is, I am going to tell you. Ogling is when an annoying git cough cough Draco cough cough stares at you and drools while he thinks of all the things he wants to do to your body. Thus making the person who is being ogled feel dirty.

    Maybe I did not have a valid reason to slap Malfoy but he should not stare at me. There that should be reason enough I did have a good reason at the time, it was... it was because I am not… no that was not my reason… hang on I will remember it…it was because...no that was not it either… oh I know it was because I do not like him and he does not like me. Yes, that is the reason, and it is a good reason if you ask me, very valid indeed.

      Well you will be pleased to hear I did not buy Draco something I would regret giving him for Christmas. I got him this black leather journal with a silver emblem of a Dragon on the cover. It was hand crafted. You might think that it was not a good gift but he has a place for his thoughts now and he will not have to ogle me to death.

      Now he gave me a gift too. It was book, or so I thought at first. When I opened it I wanted to scream and hit him again, but I did not. Instead I took the book out of the box and read the title How to mask your jealously by some muggle. What kind of gift is that? Who in their right mind buys their fiancé a book about how to mask her jealously? However, it was not a book. Soon the book opened and inside was this beautiful diamond pendant in the shape of a sleeping dragon. It was so beautiful and so simple. The necklace was charmed to place itself around my neck once the book was opened. It was perfect, if Draco was a likable person I would have fallen in love instantly.

    Well I am tired and am going to go to bed now, good night Uncle Sevie, Natasha.

Professor Snape read princess' letter and amused by the fact that she is in love with Draco and completely clueless to it, he decided to wait and read Draco's letter for a while. 'After all if he did not feel the same way, well the plan would be ruined,' he thought.


	9. chapter eight

  Again, I would like to thank all my reviewers. I might not update for a while because I am going to Italy for three weeks and after chapter 12, I have nothing written. Thanks for the reviews.

                                                            Chapter eight

Dear Professor Snape,

        Your niece is incredible stubborn! Oh yea please do not hex me for saying that because it is the truth. Yes, I do happen to know what the truth is, even though I do not use it. I swear if I did not know any better, I would say that Princess just claims to hate me because she does not want anything to change between us.

         As for the past, she is partially to blame as well. What is that muggle saying? "It takes two to tango," right? Ok, well you make a good point, about going from being teased to being wanted by the same person. However, I never said I wanted her. Her and her blue eyes, long shinny black hair, porcelain skin, rose colored lips, perfectly proportioned body; nope I never said I wanted her. I have the ability, you will see, to dislike someone and still think that they are adorable. I can give examples too, like Pansy… er, no, not her….Granger…no, no definitely not her…well I cannot think properly right now but there are examples.

         Now, I was not flirting with that muggle. Even if I was, why should I have to stop just because princess does not like it? After all, I am I am not hers yet, we are not together. She just happens to be my future wife. Why should I have to disrupt my habits to give her the perfect life? Princess needs to realize that life is not always so peachy.

        Good news! I did not break her heart when I got her a Christmas gift. You should have seen her face, it was priceless. She tried to hide it but she is not a Malfoy, yet, she tried very hard to mask the anger she had when she first opened the gift. I however, was able to see right through her façade but than her anger turned into amazement when she saw that the book was not her gift but the necklace inside the book was. She loved it, I swear for a moment I thought she would get up and kiss me but alas, she did not. I must say buying someone jewelry is not an easy task. No, you have figure out what type of stone to get, they type of cut, the karat size, the type of setting, and it really is very challenging work.

        Her gift to me was simple. A journal, a hand designed black leather journal with a dragon on the front. It was a nice gift, because now I can keep a record of the day's events somewhere. I did need a new one too; my old journal is rather full. Amazing how well she knows me.

         Well I believe that is all, I shall see you when the holiday is over, Draco Malfoy

Professor Snape read Draco's letter and thought to himself 'amazing how quickly they fall in love.'

Dear Princess,

      Now, how many times must we go through this? Please stop calling me Uncle Sevie!

      I must say your refusal to admit your real feelings for Draco, is very amusing. Look back on the past few days, and tell me do you not enjoy is company? Yes, you are right when you say he is not amazing, no, you just happen to understand his personality very well and seem to like describing him perfectly.

     I also happen to understand what ogling is. I just do not want to hear so much detail about my prized student ogling my beloved niece. Now, you have also proven that you really had no good reason to slap Draco. The point of disliking each other is not a good reason because deep down I do not believe that you dislike him, nor do I believe he dislikes you. Maybe he is in love with you, and that is why he cannot stop staring at you?

   Glad to hear that the gift giving went well. Are you sure he does not like you? Most people do not buy diamonds for just any girl. Are you positive, you did not fall in love with him? After all you said it yourself, "if he was a likable guy I would have fallen in love," maybe you just do not want to admit to him or to yourself that you care.

   Now, take care and enjoy the rest of your holiday with Draco. Uncle Severus

   Natasha read her Uncle's letter and thought, 'well of course I fell in love with him, uncle! Who would not? After all, he is rather charming once you get past the arrogant prat exterior. Oh what to do? I should write to Uncle Severus and explain these annoying feelings I have for Draco.'

    As Natasha, wrote to her Uncle, down the hall Draco was reading Professor Snape's response to his earlier letter.

Dear Draco,

         Kindly, stop saying that my niece is stubborn. I will not hex you for making that statement before; however, if I hear you say it again, it would be wise not to sleep unless one eye is open. Does, princess claim to hate you? Are you doing the same thing? Maybe you should talk this out with her, and not her Uncle. I believe though, that you two have fallen for each other, after all it was the same with your parents. Narcissa, was always challenging Lucius, everything he said and did. She always wanted to best him. Somewhere along the way, they fell in love, and their love is still there. I think it is the same for you and Natasha.

          Now I never said the past was not partially princess' fault. I was just bringing up your role; in shall we call unpleasant times. Therefore, you are somewhat responsible for past actions as well. Now, of course you do not want princess. However, your ability to produce a very life like image of her leads me to wonder. Sure, you can dislike a person and think at the same time that they are adorable. Honestly, your large list of examples proves it.

         Draco, I am not going to tell you why you should not flirt with other girls around Natasha. I say that because the words 'I am engaged to Natasha' should be flashing in your head right about now. Thus, making you realize that the only girl you should be flirting with is Natasha. Natasha is fully aware that life is not peachy, but we in comes to love life is supposed to be less complicated. I advise you to think about that.

       Glad to hear you did not break her heart, although, if you did I would personally kill you. On to more pleasant thoughts though. You are glad she loved the gift. That is very interesting. Although, I am confused, I thought Malfoy's never cared if other people liked something a Malfoy gave them. Isn't that true? Did you want princess to kiss you? If you did, well I believe you know what I am going to say.

        Did I read correctly? A Malfoy amazed at something. Merlin I did! What is the wizarding world coming too? Maybe I should pair you with princess in potions. Just of course to see what exactly about princess amazes you. Should be entertaining.

                                                                                     Professor Snape

Draco read the letter and with his usual sarcasm he thought 'well gee, Professor, I did not realize that I fell in love with my princess. Stupid Professor, with his stupid comments. Hmm I like the sound of my princess. Oh, Merlin, did he say he was going to pair us together is potions? Wonderful he did, now I'll probably get killed during class because I really cannot stop staring at her.'

The next chapter happens to be very short. It is just one letter, and well I see no other point in adding anything to it.


	10. chapter nine

                                                            Chapter nine

Dear Lucius, Narcissa and Sebastian,

       I must say that attraction between the children is growing at a very rapid pace. They however, will never admit it. I have heard the accounts of the holiday from Natasha point of view and than from Draco's point of view. This was not an easy task, seeing how Draco is my student and Natasha is my niece. I must say there where times when I had to refrain myself from killing Draco.

       The attraction between Natasha and Draco is very much like the attraction between Lucius and Narcissa. If that is anything to go bye than I believe the rest of your plan should work out perfectly. Secretly they will enjoy getting married, and being married. They might just fight their attraction until they both die but everything should go on rather nicely.

                                                                                               Severus Snape

  The adults read the letter and all smirk with the thought that they would not really have to push their children much farther into a relationship.

 I told you it was going to be a short chapter. There really was nothing else that could have gone with this chapter. The next chapter will be longer I promise.


	11. chapter ten

                                                          Chapter ten

Dearest Uncle,

       Ha-ha, I did not use Uncle Sevie, although I like that better.

       Ok, maybe, possibly a small part of me enjoys Draco's form of company. In addition, I amused by the fact that he is use to be being the ugly girl and now, well I am the most beautiful witch in the wizarding world and he has to deal with it. Yes, I know I am being a tiny bit conceited but I do not really care now. I will admit that he might be amazing looks wise but I will never admit that to him. If I did, it might inflate his ego to the point where he cannot get through the doors.

      I am terribly sorry that I made you read about the ogling, but I had my reasons. Who else could I have wrote to? Mr. Malfoy? That would have gone over well. Mrs. Malfoy? Yea I can see the look of horror on her face now. My father? He would not have done anything. Draco? Oh yes, I could see how that would have gone… Dear Draco, I am having issues with you ogling me. Please stop. Natasha. Yes, that would have gone over brilliantly.

     I have another thing that I will admit, but I admit to you and to you only. I had no reason to slap Draco and I am sorry I did, but I will not apologize to him. Maybe I wanted Draco to fall in love with me but since I know now he will never see me as more that a piece of meat, there is really no point in wanting.

    Oh, dear, what am I going to do? I have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy and he does not love me. Should I keep up the playful banter thing that we do and keep pretending to hate him? On the other hand, should I walk into his room right now and just tell him everything I am feeling? What a choice I am going to have to make. I believe I will wait and see what happens as I think this over.

                                                                                     Love always, Natasha

Professor Snape read the letter and chuckled to himself. 'Poor, princess, she is in love and she is too blind to realize that Draco loves her back. I wonder what Draco's letter says?' Snape thought as he sat down to read Draco's latest owl.

Professor Snape,

          I truly do not know if she claims to hate me, but I do know that I hope she just claims to hate because she is in love with me. Wait, did I just say 'I hope' oh, Merlin, I did. Well of course, we challenge each other, Professor. It is because of our Fathers that we do this, not because we are like my parents who were in love. Allow me to explain, both princess and myself want to be the apple of our Fathers' eye. To accomplish this we have to be the best, and to be the best you must first beat the best. Therefore, we must beat each other.

           As for my ability to produce a life like image of her, well, let us just say I have a very good memory. Besides, I cannot just scream that she is adorable; it would destroy my ego and inflate hers. I will not let that happen.

            Oh all right, no flirting with anyone but princess. Not that I would want to, I must confess that ever since I have been with princess I cannot get her out of my head. It makes sleeping very hard. Oh, Merlin that cannot be a good sign. I will also admit that I was glad that she liked her gift and I did want her to kiss me.

           Professor, please listen to a voice of reason. Do not pair us together in potions! We might try to blow each other up, even if deep down we do not want to. We can never give up our playful banter, it amuses us. What do you mean growing attraction? Does princess have feelings for me other than hatred? The feelings that I have are returned aren't they. You must tell me professor; it will kill me not to know.

                                                                                               Draco Malfoy

Professor Snape placed the parchment down and sighed and he gathered his notes for the next class.


	12. chapter 11

         These next letters take place after the Christmas holiday. I do also realize that some of the original Harry Potter Characters might be a bit out of character, especially Lucius, but I adore him so I want him to be loving and cold. As you will see in the next chapter. Anyway onto Chapter 11

My Princess,

       How was potions class at Hogwarts? You did marvelously. The fact that you beat Granger was well priceless. The best moment in potions in over seven years. No, I am not just saying that because you are my niece, I am saying it because it is the truth. Oh, yes, I hope you do not mind that I paired you with Draco, but I have the distinct feeling that you would work best with him.

        I do see your point. You have no one to really write to other than me, so I will listen to these stories of ogling for as long as you need me too. Now, you say you will never admit to Draco how you feel about him, but I believe for your own mental health you should. He might feel the same way. You will not know until you talk to him, and although I know, I refuse to admit anything.

                                                                                                   All my love, Uncle Severus

'What does Uncle Sevie know? That Draco hates me. I am sure Uncle Sevie saw him today in class. He has no feelings for me other than hatred. I must write to Father and tell him all about Draco.' Natasha thought with a tear in her eye.

 Draco,

     My, my, does someone love my niece? This year will be interesting indeed. Well much to your dismay you and princes survived potions together. Now I will not tell you if princess has particular feelings for you. If you want to know that than I suggest that, you ask her yourself.

                                                                                           Professor Snape

Draco read his Professors letter and smirked, with the thought 'she likes me! Oh, thank Merlin. I should write to Father, after all he orchestrated this, and I should thank him for doing something good for me.' Draco took out a piece a parchment and began writing.

Dear Father,

        Oh daddy! I want to cry… no die…yes, that is it, I want to die…no cry, oh, Merlin I do not know anymore.

         Daddy I think I might have…er…no, Daddy I have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. Although, he can never know that. His ego would go through the moon. That is not the point though. The point is I cannot marry Draco Malfoy. I am terrible sorry to have to ruin your arrangements with Mr. Malfoy but I just cannot marry his son. Let me explain why. I will not marry a boy who flaunts his other girls in front of me in public. Oh, yes, daddy you read that correctly. Draco is two timing me. I will not stand for it. The engagement is off as far as I am concerned.

          Today in class, I overheard this very nasty looking girl go on about "her Dracie" and "Dracie and I are going to have the grandest wedding in wizarding history." Than she came over to talk to him, and he did not push her away, instead he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her into a corridor. I literally felt my heart break into a million tiny pieces. I am sorry daddy, but there will be no marriage.

                                                                                                          Love, Natasha

Mr. Seige read his daughters letter, and fury rose inside of him like no other. 'How dare this boy? Oh, Lucius will hear of this. And Severus, claiming that they are both in love, oh, I guess he was just as fooled as my baby. I will make sure that this boy live a lonely life for hurting my baby, forget Masters Plans. No one hurts my baby and gets away with him' Mr. Seige thought as he took out two pieces of parchment, one to write to his baby and tell her that daddy will take care of every thing and one to write to Lucius.

Father,

     I must say at first I thought you had finally lost your mind making me marry Natasha, but now I see that you have not. Natasha is rather beautiful and she is someone who I can consider and equal. The way her hair blows in the wind and the way her eyes have this burning desire in them, I just cannot get enough. I have grown rather fond of my princess, and for that, I have to thank you. It was after all, you that brought princess back into my life. Therefore, after all, you have ever done for me Father, thank you for doing this, thank you for giving me a chance with Natasha.

                                                                                      Love, your son, Draco

 Before Lucius was able to let the words that his son said to him sink in, another owl arrived demanding his attention. So reluctantly, Mr. Malfoy got up, grabbed the letter, and sat down to read.


	13. chapter 12

Ok this might be my last update for a while. I do not have any more chapters written and I am going to Italy for three weeks. I really will try to finish the story by Friday, but if I do not, do not give up on the story. It will be finished; it just might take some time. Now that that is said onto Chapter 12

Dear Uncle Severus,

          I must say you are a rather scary teacher but the class itself was wonderful. It was much more educational than the classes where over here. I do not mind being paired with Draco; it saves me from having to write to him weekly. Oh, I have concluded. I was daft to ever think that I had feelings for him. I was certainly crazy when I thought that he could care about me. After all he is just an annoying little good for nothing git. Therefore, now that I have no feelings for him and the engagement is off, I have nothing to admit to him.

       I must thank you Uncle Severus. I must thank you for always being there for me, and understanding me. Thank you again; you will never know how much it means to me.

                                                                                  Love always, Princess

Professor Snape almost spit out his coffee as he read the letter. Flustered he thought 'Oh, this is bad. What on earth happened? One moment she was in love him and now there is no engagement. Oh, master is not going to be happy.'

My sweet child,

    There, there, now it will all be ok. Daddy will take care of everything. I will not allow my baby girl to be hurt by that Malfoy boy. How dare he flaunt some mistress in front of my baby? Do not worry your pretty little head baby; Daddy is going to make it all better. Draco Malfoy will not realize what hit him. He will regret the day he hurt my baby for the rest of his short miserable life.

                                                                                              Love Father

Natasha read her Father's words of comfort and with one quick wipe; she removed the tears from her eyes. Than in alarm she thought 'Great Merlin, what is Daddy going to do to Draco? Yes, I am upset by what he did but I do not want him harm, too much anyway. Wait a moment, why does Daddy feel the need to protect me? Oh, I understand Daddy cares. Yay, I have someone other than Uncle Sevie to love me. Wait I am supposed to be upset over what Draco did.' Natasha sat for a moment in complete silence, trying to work out exactly what was going to happen next.

Dear Lucius,

       How dare your son hurt my baby? How dare he think that he could have my child and have some girl on the side? He likes to flaunt it too, hmm I wonder how far from the tree the apple fell. Do you do that to your wife? Your son is going to pay for hurting my baby, and Lucius I do not currently care about master's plans so this so-called engagement is off.

   Oh one more little note, if your disgusting son comes anywhere near my baby, I will personally see him give the kiss. You know what kiss I am talking about right Lucius. This time your money and influence will not be able to save your son. Say, goodbye Lucius, he might not make it through the night.

                                                                                             Sebastian Seige

Lucius read the letter, and screamed. Something he is not a custom to doing. Narcissa ran into his study, he hurled the letter to her, and while she read it, he flung a very expensive piece of furniture across the room. He thought 'who is this man to insult and threaten my boy.' Than it hit him 'My boy, my son,' the words flashed in his head. For the first time since he read his son's letter he realized  that he cared about his son and that he loved him more than anything, and that no one would hurt his son and live to talk about it. Lucius grabbed a few pieces of parchment and began to write to Mr. Seige, and to his son.

 Well that is the end of this chapter. So what will happen next? What will Lucius say to Draco? What will Lucius say to Natasha's father? What will Uncle Sevie have to say about all of this? Most importantly, will Draco and Natasha ever admit to each other that they are in love?


	14. chapter 13

                                                           Chapter 13

 Dear son,

        That was not that hard. You do not have to thank me Draco; I would do anything for you no questions asked. I do not believe that you should have known that fact because I have been a failure as a Father. However, no longer will I be a failure, I swear to Merlin, and on my life, I will be a good Father. I do love you Draco; I just have issues showing it at times. I am sorry I made you hate me because I do love you.

        This however is not the point of my letter to you. I just received an owl from a very angry Father. Would you care to explain why Natasha's Father believes you hurt 'his baby?' He also seems to think that the engagement is off. Now, do not worry about anything I will take care of him. I would just like all the facts before I hex him into the Dark ages, for threaten my son. Yes, he threatened you, but you have no need to worry. I will protect you, there is no way I am going to let some chap hurt my son. Oh yes and Draco before I end this do take care.

                                                                                                  Love Dad

Draco read his Father's letter and as a few tears fell from his face, he had the most incoherent thoughts. 'Great Merlin! My Father loves me! ….wait a moment did he say that the engagement was off….What someone threatened me? What about Natasha? …How did my Dad not write to me about Natasha? I wonder if she is ok. Oh Merlin, I wonder how he threatened me. What is going to happen to Tasha and me? I must write to Dad.' With that note, Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote to his Dad.

Dear Sebastian,

      I wonder, just what are you talking about? Draco never hurt Natasha. In fact, he recently told me how much he cares about her. He would never let any harm come to her. As for the engagement being off, I think that is not up for you to decide.

      You will not lay one hand on my son! You will not, and you had better listen to this, hurt my son in anyway, you will not be the reason he receives the kiss! I swear if you in anyway harm one hair on his head I personally see to the death of your baby. That you can be sure would happen, if you are not careful.

      I have spoken to Draco, about this matter of another women and he assures me that there is no one else for him but Natasha. Therefore, with that I advise you have a nice chat with your daughter, because if she breaks my sons heart I swear to Merlin she will know what it is like to have her heart literally ripped from her chest.

                                                                               Lucius Malfoy

Sebastian read the letter, and than ripped it up offended that Lucius Malfoy would threaten his baby girl. After he tossed the remains of the letter into the fire, he began to think of a plan to hurt Draco, but first he would go to Tasha's school to make sure she was ok.

 My Princess,

       Forgive my confusion, but what happened between you and Draco? I surely thought you were in love. You admitted it, and Draco told me that he loved you. So, I ask again, what happened?

                                                                                                    Uncle Severus

'Oh, how Uncle Sevie cares. At least he still loves me. Wait did he just say that Draco Loved me? Yes he did. I notice he uses the past tense. Loved not loves. I hate my life! Why couldn't Draco just love me? Am I still that horrid girl he once knew.' Tasha thought, as a new owl came to her window. Slowly she got up and got the letter attached to the owl than began to read it slowly.

Dear Natasha,

      I am sure you are shocked to hear from me, but I believe you need a female opinion, or at least a female friend to confide in. I have read your Father's letter to my Husband, which explained the situation very well. I am writing to you, not to make up an excuse for my son, but to tell you a story.

     Once upon a time, I fell in love with the boy I hated more than anything in the world. It all started when I went to Hogwarts, Lucius was in his seventh year and had just entered my first. I remembered him from the past summers; he would tease me something awful. He hated the way my hair looked and he hated the way I did not do things the proper way. You see I was more of an outgoing child. I had to do things my way. If Lucius said I could not do something, I would do it, and I would do it well. If Lucius said I was too young to understand, I would prove him wrong and understand it better than him. However, Lucius did not remember me, so when I walked into the common room, he asked me for my name, I looked at him and just turned and walked away. He was insulted by this fact and kept following me until I would tell him my name. The next day I gave him my name and he was surprised to see me, more like surprised at how much I changed. From that moment he became my protector, I hated that fact. After all, I did not need a protector, nor did I want one. Eventually I grew use to his company and I never wanted him to leave. I even figured that he would wait for me to graduate Hogwarts and than marry me.

       I was wrong; he was not going to wait for me. Right now you might be asking yourself how than did I become Mrs. Lucius Malfoy? Well I will get to that soon. It was Christmas of my seventh year, I was at my sister's home, and she was having a ball. Lucius came with his Fiancé her name was Annabella. I must admit she was stunning; I did not have a dime to my name compared to her. I saw Lucius alone at one point during the night and I walked over to him. I had to hide my disappointment in the fact that I was not who he was going to marry, which I will have you know was not an easy task. After I said hello he nearly dropped his glass of champagne, he looked at me as if he had not seen me in a thousand years. He gave me a hug hello and a quick peck on the check. I saw his eyes though, and I knew that I was going to marry him because I saw love in his eyes.

       I do not exactly remember how Lucius broke it off with Annabella, all I know was that the day I graduated Hogwarts was the day he told me that he was getting married. I simply said that he and Annabella would be happy. With that, he pulled me into his arms and said that I was a silly girl because he was marrying me, not Annabella, never Annabella, only me. I remember the look in his eyes; it is the look of love. A love that is so genuine that nothing could ever damage it. To this day that look is still in his eyes, it has never left or flattered.

       I have recently seen this look in another set of eyes, the eyes of my son. You make him happy, I have never seen my son happy before until you came into his life. If you care at all about my son, you will talk to him before you call the engagement off. Remember that love is patient and it always understands. If you and Draco have what Lucius and I have, than I promise Draco will never hurt you and he will protect you with every fiber of his being.

                                                                                                From, Narcissa Malfoy

Natasha read every word of Narcissa's letter, and even though her tears began to stain the parchment. 'The perfect love story, oh why can't Draco and I have that? Don't we deserve that kind of love? I wonder if Narcissa is truthful when she talks about that look, I believe I know the look that she is talking about; I believe I have that look. Oh I have to write Draco.' Natasha thought as her father came into her room to ask if she was ok, she nodded her head and showed him out. Than grabbing some parchment, she wrote some letters.

 The next chapter will be all of Natasha's letters. She will write to Narcissa, Uncle Sevie and Draco. I am sad to say that the story is nearing its end; I believe it will be only about 3 to 4 more chapters.


	15. chapter 14

                                                              Chapter 14

Dear Uncle Sev,

          Yes, you are right I am in love with Draco. I should tell you that I have realized something since I last wrote you and therefore you should discard all thoughts of that letter. The engagement as far as I am concerned is back on.

                                                                                Love, Natasha

Professor Snape read the letter and let out a heavy sigh. 'Odd what being in love does to a girl? When did my princess become so scattered? Must be Draco's influence, I should have a talk with him about that.' The Professor thought as he graded the papers of his students.

Dear Mrs. Malfoy or should I call you Narcissa.

              I have finished reading your letter and yes, I was astonished to receive such a helpful letter from you. Thank you for sharing your love story with me. It does seem like Draco and me; I believe that I might have overreacted during that potions class. I believe that other girls name was Parkison… Pansy Parkison. I can only hope that what you and Lucius have, Draco and me have. A love like the one you shared with me seems so incredible. Yet at the same time, it seems so far from the reality of life. I do hope you and your family can forgive my lack of thought before and what ever my Father said please just ignore it. I will also be writing Draco in hopes to mend whatever bridge I have burned. Do take care, and thank you again.

                                                                                            Love, Natasha

With a smile on her face, Narcissa gave the letter to her Husband. Lucius let out sigh and gave his wife a hug before telling her that he hopes Draco and Natasha have what they have and that Natasha owl reaches Draco in time. Unsure of what her Husband meant, Narcissa just agreed with a worried look upon her face.

Dear Draco,

        Its funny is not it. How we came about? You and I have been the curse of each other's existence for the past seven years and now after one Christmas with you, I have flattered. Yes, I am willing to admit my mistake. Have you figured out my mistake yet? No, well I will tell you in a little while.

         First, I want to tell you exactly what happened. Well as you know, I dreaded the idea of spending Christmas with you, and your arrogant exterior. So I wrote about the entire Holiday to my Uncle. He made me realize how I felt about you, although I do not believe he did so intentionally. I told him about the slap, about the Christmas gifts, and about that muggle girl who was flirting with you. Of course, I made snide comments here and there but I guess I was just trying to hide what was so obvious since I saw you again for the first time. I want to hate you Draco, after everything you have done to me, I needed to hate you. I needed to hate you because you hated me.

        Now, I want to tell you about what happened since the 'dreaded' day we were told we were officially engaged. I truly believed that you hated me and that you were just doing your duties as heir of the Malfoy Family. So, as the ideal daughter I sucked it in and dealt with it. I played the part in public of the happily engaged child, but in truth, I was dying. I was not happy. I was miserable. It became worse when we had our first potions class together. That was the end. I could not do it anymore. I could not marry someone who was not making me happy. So I told my Father and he took care of it. The engagement was called off.

          I need you to understand something; I need you to understand why I am writing you about our engagement. See I want to fix it. I want to call the engagement back on. The reason was your Mother. She wrote to me. She told me a love story a very touching love story that made me think. I realized I had over reacted when I saw you and that girl talking. I realized that maybe your mother was right. Maybe you did not hate me after all. Maybe you are just as confused about this all as I am.

        I have fallen head over heals in love with you. Around you, I feel like a jealous schoolgirl. I hate that feeling Draco, I hate you for making me feel that way. Alas, in truth I do not hate you, not even a tiny bit. In fact, I am so in love with you that I would marry you today if I could. Please Draco, tell me how you feel? Do you hate me? Do you want to marry me? Want do you want Draco, what do you need? I wait as long as I have to for you, because well you will be worth it.

                                                                                 Love forever, Natasha

 Before Draco could finish reading the letter that his Natasha wrote, and other owl appeared with a letter. Draco got up and grabbed that letter. He noticed that it was from Natasha's Father. Curious he decided he would stop reading Natasha's letter after the line 'the engagement was called off' and read the letter from her Father instead.

 I would like to again thank my reviewers for reading, this story. It has about two more chapters left and maybe there might be a sequel if you all want one. If anyone is confused, because of the last letter, it ends with Draco believing that Natasha hates him because he hates her, He does not know that she wants to stay engaged because the other owl interrupted Draco's reading. I chose to place the whole of Natasha's letter into this chapter because I felt I needed to be here because as you will see next chapter Draco is not going to finish reading the letter. The final two chapters are one-letter pieces. Chapter 15-Draco reads Sebastian's letter and Chapter 16-Someone gets a letter and a visit from Draco        


	16. chapter 15

                                                                      Chapter 15

Draco Malfoy unrolled the piece of Parchment in his hands. He completely forgot about Natasha's letter as he read from her Father's letter.

Draco Malfoy,

      You miserable little arrogant prick! How dare you harm my baby girl? I should have never let Lucius talk me into arranging a marriage between you two. Although it was for the greater good of our master, why I will never know because I will never allow you to harm my baby, you will never be allowed any where near her again.

   _ Draco paused for a moment. He had to stop reading. 'I hurt Natasha?' He thought as a question instead of a statement. 'How did I hurt her? I do not understand. I am in love with her, and she should be falling in love with me right now! After all I am me!' Draco paused again and remembered the letter that he had not finished reading. 'She said that she needed to hate me that she wanted to hate me. Oh Merlin, what a fool I have been to ever think that she could care about me.' For the first time since the beginning of the Christmas __Holiday__ Draco became angry at the thought of Natasha. He continued to read, getting angrier as he read for he believes he was played a fool._

         My daughter told me how you played with her heart. You left her broken. That is something I will never forgive. I am sure your Father has told you about my threats against your life. It seems you have a Father who uses money to buy you out of trouble. I have no use for men like that is my family. Lucius and I will never see eye to eye, and I suggest that you leave my baby girl alone.

_   Draco let go of the breath that he had been holding in. 'How dare this man? Who was Sebastian to insult his Father? How did I break Natasha's heart? Doesn't anybody realize that I am the one who was in love and left broken hearted? No apparently, no body cares about me! I am all broken hearted and sad… Yes, I am sad, there's a tear rolling down my check for Merlin's sake and Princess is probably laughing at the thought of me.' Draco thought this bitterly as he continued to read._

I have spoken to Natasha and she has told me that she does not want to marry you after what you have done to her. Now, as much as I would like to ring your scrawny little two-timing neck, Natasha has insisted that you are not harmed in anyway. How fortunate for you that my daughter will not stand to see you hurt.

   _Draco took a hiatus and for a moment just let the tears, he was holding fall. 'Get a grip! I am a Malfoy! Malfoys do not cry ever! I do hope this blasted old fool tells me just what exactly I did to make my princess, call off our engagement with out consulting me first. She obviously cares if she does not want her Father to ring my neck. A neck that is not scrawny might I add.' Draco thought and began to read the last paragraph of the letter._

Why my daughter does not want you harmed is beyond me. Maybe she thinks that one day you will see the error of your ways and take her back. Well one thing is for sure, you will never be in my baby's life again, and if you are, I swear to Merlin that you will regret the day you were born. I would do it too, so do not go thinking that Your Daddy could save you or that Natasha would save you. She deserves so much better than you do and she will get it, while you waste away in a miserable little existence you call a life.

                                                                                       Sebastian Seige

   Draco finished reading the letter and after a moment mumbled a very inappropriate word under his breath. Than Draco took out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter. He sent the letter after much deliberation and many thrown chairs he sent it. Once his owl returned he regretted sending the letter and breaking most of the school rules Draco left Hogwarts to go find the recipient of his letter.

 Well one more Chapter to go! It is somewhat sad actually. Anyway, next chapter, last chapter, who did Draco send a letter to. What did the letter say? And what is Draco going to do when he comes face to face with the person.


	17. chapter 16

Chapter 16-The end

Natasha rose from her bed when a large familiar owl came to her window. 'This is it,' she thought, 'he read the letter, this is his response! I am finally going to find out if the engagement is still on or if I destroyed my life as well as his.'

Dear Nat…No, I cannot call you that any more. How about Miss. Seige,

_After reading the heading, Natasha cried. 'He cannot call me Natasha anymore, Oh, Merlin this must be bad news! He does not love me.' Natasha continued reading._

I must have been a fool to think that anything would ever change between us. Well darling, you get want you want, you get to hate me. Go on and hate me with every fiber of your being. You have my approval.

_'But I do not want to hate you!' Natasha's mind screamed as she continued reading._

You played me very well, baby, but obviously you are not smart enough to play with the big fish. If you were, you would have married me before you pulled the he is playing me card. At least that way you would have gotten some compensation for your time and effort.

_'Ahh, you arrogant imbecile. I do not want your money. If I were to marry you, I would never leave you. Why don't you understand that I love you? I explained it all.' Natasha thought as the tears came falling down and staining the parchment._

Yes, precious I heard all about it. Your wonderfully charming Father told me all about it. How I broke your heart. How I am a two-timing good for nothing arse! So, you want this engagement to be over than it will be.

_Natasha, had to stop reading, a realization dawned on her. 'Draco was hurt by me ending the engagement. He loves me! But wait what is he talking about it is over? No, I do not want it to be over! Draco do not listen to my Father! Stupid Father had to get involved I told him no.' Natasha thought, as the tears fell harder._

Just tell me one thing, and than I will be out of your life for good. How exactly did I hurt you? I do not understand. I got you diamonds, I looked at you as if you were the only girl in the room, and most of the time you were… but if you did not care than how can you play the part of broken hearted? Since I became heart broken.

_The tears streamed down Natasha's face, she could not breathe, or think. She had to keep reading, but as she read, the words became spoken and s soft pale hand wiped away her tears._

I know I said I would leave you forever, but I cannot bring myself to say goodbye. Why you might ask? Well even though I know you hate me, I cannot bring myself to hate you. I fell in love with you Natasha Seige. I think I have known that since I pushed you into the lake, but I could never admit it than. Even as I write this I feel I have been to harsh on you, it will kill me to leave you but if that's what you want…if that is what you need than I will walk away and never return.

Yours forever, Draco Malfoy

Draco wrapped his free arm around Natasha, and just held her. For he knew that she loved him and she knew that he loved her. It was the type of love that Lucius and Narcissa have, so both Draco and his Princess knew that even with their parents at war with each other, they would find away to be together. This was not about lustful desires that they both originally thought they had. Nor was this about the common hatred they had that bound them together. This was about love, a love so genuine and perfect that you just knew it was meant to be.

Well that is the end. What do you think? Should there be a part two, let me know in the reviews. For those who became confused in the end, the last part of the letter was read by Natasha and spoken by Draco as he wiped her tears away.


End file.
